The Fictional Scottish Monster
by Not A Fashion Statement
Summary: Sure, I'm different in a lot of ways. I'm abnormal to werewolves, vampires, and humans. I want a normal life, for a half-human, half-vampire, at least. Turns out, that's never going to happen.
1. So Far

_The Fictional Scottish Monster_

**A/N: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

_Chapter One_

Nessie? As _the Lock Ness Monster_ Nessie? I had grown up with the nickname (given to me by Jake), but now starting _high school_ (for the first time), I was going to be called _Nessie_? I had watched enough television to know that if you had an odd name (nickname or not), you would be made fun of. Renesemee sounded normal enough compared to other names some people had came up with for their children, but Nessie was screaming 'Make fun of me! I was named of a fictional Scottish monster!' And at first I had accepted the name, since Renesemee was a mouthful, and pretty hard for some people to remember. Once I had began to think about it, Nessie sounded weird. I liked Renesemee better.

I bounded down the staircase at the huge Cullen household. Alice was waiting for me; either to redress me, or to take me to school. As if she knew what was going on in my head, she smiled. "No, Nessie. I'm taking you to school. Everyone else went on a quick hunting trip." I sighed in relief; I had thought she wanted to go through her huge closet that held more clothes than any store in America.

The high school in Forks, Washington was small. As in_ very _small. I was surprised it was even called a school. But the rest of my family was laughing and recalling old memories of the time they had spent here. My mother and father had met here, under the guidance of Fate's hand. Well, I guessed that's how you could put. My mom had almost died here as a human, thanks to some black ice and a boy named Tyler, who seemed to have a thing for her. And there were people staring. Of course, they couldn't see any of our faces, which would save some staring. Many of the guys were staring, but only at the cars. The flashy cars. My dad's Volvo, and Rose's BMW. Every other car in the parking lot were older models, and some were obviously inherited from parents. _This is going to be a long day, _I thought, as I took in the staring boys' faces.

The school was incredibly simple. Including the people in it. Which, as I knew, wasn't very polite, but true. A lot of my classes were with my family, coincidence or not, I wasn't for sure. I had no trouble with resisting myself among humans, but they still were in the habit of watching over me closely, especially my mother and father. Lunch was a complete waste of time in my opinion. Vampires didn't ever eat, unless they were hunting. Half-vampires only had to eat rarely, and I had no need for food at that time. But we had to keep the appearance of humans, so we had to get food. Another useless item in my life. The day was almost over, and I was disappointed. Weren't humans supposed to smell better? None of them seemed very appealing. So far.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but, only if I get enough reviews, the next chapter will be longer, and I will continue to update!**


	2. The Surprise of Jealousy

**A/N: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Still. :-(**

**R&R....**

_

* * *

__Chapter Two_

Lunch was nothing special, just like the entire day so far. I didn't have high expectations for my final class of the day: Biology. Luckily, this was the only class none of my family was in. I guess they'll have to live in worry for about an hour a day, hoping that our secret won't be reveled by a mistake I made. As I walked into the classroom, everyone stared. Similar to the way students have all day. I told the teacher, Mr. Warner, that I was one of his new students. He stared at me for a bit, then smiled. "Are you related to the other Cullens beginning today?" he asked. _No, _I thought sarcastically_. We all just look similar, arrived on the same day, and just so happen to have the same uncommon last name. _"Yes," I answered back sweetly. Might as well get on his good side, especially for my first day. He reached out a hand, but I declined. I still hadn't master control over my power, though it was getting better. Usually it occurred when I put my hand on someone else's face, but occasionally it would happen with a handshake. When I looked around the small classroom, I saw there was only one seat open, next to boy who kept his face turned from me. I walked quickly to my new seat next the mysterious young man. Apparently, he was afraid of me. I wonder if I had seen him earlier. But from the back of his head, I couldn't tell.

The bell rang all too soon; I still hadn't figured out the mysterious boy. His name, as I learned in the middle of class, was William. In an entire hour, he spoke only once, just to say hello. He had kept his head turned then, too. When I walked out of class, my mother, Bella, caught up to me. She, as any mother would, immediately began asking questions about my day. I have no idea why; she was with me almost the entire day. Me and my mother share some similarities; I had the same milk chocolate brown eyes she had when she was human, and we where almost the same height. My cheeks stayed slightly flushed from the blood in my system that I had inherited from my mother. The only difference was our hair: hers was a dark brown, mine was a bronze color, identical to my father's. I told my mother about the boy William, who seemed to be afraid of me. "Maybe he likes you," she said teasingly. "Don't tell Jake; he'll kill the kid," I said softly. My mother laughed, but it was true. When Jake imprinted on me, he also become overly-protective. As if I said the magic words, my aunt Rosalie drifted over. "Don't tell the dog what?" she asked, in a voice that sounded oddly like wind chimes. Rose and Jake's relationship was still as antagonist as ever. "That a boy in her Biology class likes her." I just rolled my eyes; it was too embarrassing to talk about. Slowly, the rest of my family came over to the parking lot from various parts of the school, and we left. I stared out the window, and saw William looking my way. Or the Volvo. Either way, he was looking in my direction. And for some strange reason, this thrilled me. For the first time, I saw his face. He was handsome, with black hair and piercing green eyes. My heart beat faster than normal, and I realized I liked him back.

When we arrived home, I saw that my grandfather, Carlisle, was still at work. Esme, however, was waiting for us. She wanted to quiz me on my day, too. Everyone but my father asked how I liked high school, but he could read my mind. So he already knew it was boring to me. And that a certain werewolf had some competition for my affections. I just hoped my father wouldn't tell him _that_ part of my day.

The sun had set, and there was still no sign of Jacob. Just when I was about to give up, I heard him walking across the porch to the larger house. For some reason, my father and mother beat me to the door. They both stepped outside to meet him, speaking in hushed voices. I figured it was nothing, so I sat back down. It had been a good thirty minutes when Edward walked into the living room, Bella close behind. They both looked defeated. "What's wrong?" I asked softly. My mother shook her head. "Go back to the cottage, Renesemee," she told me. The look in her eyes convinced me now was not the time to argue. Everyone looked worried, upset even. Rosalie offered to walk me home, and I accepted, even though I could find my way back easily. I knew that if anyone would tell me what was going on, it would be my aunt Rosalie. "Um...Rose?" I began. Apparently she was prepared. "Your wolf has a bit of temper and jealously problem." I smiled. They told Jake about William. "So, why is everyone so worried?" I asked. That was the mystery. "We're here. I think Bella might tell you later." We stood beside the door. "Night, Rose." I turned the knob. "Good night, Nessie." Then she began to run back. I waited. And waited. After about an hour, my mother walked cautiouslyin. "Renesmee?" she called into the darkness. I raced into the living room, where she waited. In five words, she summed up everything. "Jacob wants to marry you."

* * *

**This chapter was longer than the first.....Amazingly. Anyways, review if you want me to continue. **


End file.
